How Arthur found out
by Eldorian66
Summary: Set in the beginning of season 3 when Arthur should of found out about Merlin's magic.


Merlin fiction 

Chapter 1

_In a time of myth and a time of magic; the destiny of a kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name __MERLIN__. _

"Merlin! Wake up! You're going to be late for work!" Gaius's voice rang up to Merlin's chambers. Merlin groaned, another day of Arthur calling me an idiot after I save his life with magic without him knowing. He sighed before getting out of bed and dressing.

"Alright I'm up. What's the rush today?" Merlin sat on the bench and ate his breakfast; it was getting colder and staler with each bite.

"Today the Water Kingdom people come and all royals and their _servants_ of Camelot must be in the court room to greet the water people!" The old man exasperated.

"Calm down Gaius. I'm leaving, see?"

Merlin got up as Gaius protested, "You haven't finished your porridge!"

"I'll eat it later." Merlin laughed to himself.

He walked to the kitchen to fetch Arthur's breakfast which looked much more delicious then his own. "Hey Gwen!" Merlin called seeing her pick up Morgana's tray.

"Oh hello Merlin—picking up Arthur's tray?"

"Yes, you picking up Morgana's?" Guinevere nodded looking ill. Merlin frowned, "Is Morgana still acting strangely?"

"I…well…yes...I have to go. See you later Merlin!" She ran off with the tray. Merlin shrugged and picked up Arthurs tray and carried it up to Arthur's chambers.

"Breakfast!" He called as he opened the door.

"Took you long enough." Customary greeting. Merlin noticed that Arthur was dressed and staring out the window.

"You're dressed," Merlin said in surprise setting the tray on the table.

"Yes you idiot, I am the future king of Camelot I do have some skills." Arthur turned toward Merlin. "The Water Kingdom comes today and I want you on your best behavior."

"Aren't I always?" Merlin laughed.

"An idiot yes. I just don't want you to embarrass me Merlin."

"I won't…as long as you don't embarrass me."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Sire." Arthur smiled at Merlin's words.

"That's what I thought you said." He turned to his servant and cringed, "Is that _my _breakfast? It looks revolting." Merlin just shrugged and put the tray on the table in case Arthur changed his mind. Merlin looked about the room clothes where showered every which way.

"I going to have to clean this up aren't I?"

"Yep," Arthur smiled, "Cheer up it's not like you have anything better to do."

"Of course," Merlin sighed rolling his eyes. He'd better get to work.

"I expect you to be at my side in half an hour in the court room for the Water Kingdoms arrival. Think you can handle it or am I going to have to write it down for you?" Arthur asked as he turned to leave.

"I'll be there," Merlin replied as he started to clean up the mess.

"Good," Arthur smirked, "See you in half an hour."

"See you," Merlin mumbled as Arthur disappeared through the door way. He grumbled to himself as he picked up lose articles and mess dishes. "Stupid chores." Finally the half hour mark came freeing Merlin from his oppressive job of cleaning. He went straight to the court room but before he got there Morgana intercepted him.

"I want no tricks from you today Merlin or I will kill you," Morgana said sincerely.

"What are you up too my lady?" Merlin asked suspiciously continuing to walk toward the court room. Arthur would kill him before Morgana had the chance if he was late.

"That is none of your concern." She walked gracefully before him into the court room. Merlin sighed and followed noting how she used the word trick…could she possible suspect his magic? No, he was being foolish…she could not know. Merlin quickly went to stand by Arthur's side as he had been instructed.

"Announcing King Baba Dash of the water island Spain!" Cheers erupted and Uther stood to greet them bring his translator with him. They only spoke Spanish.

"Hello welcome to my kingdom," Uther said smiling as his translator repeated it in Spanish. The King Baba Dash smiled before speaking.

"Hola mucho gusto Señor. Como estas usted?"

Translation: Hello pleased to meet you Sire. How are you?"

"Very good thank you and who is this young lady?" Uther gestured to the young woman next to the king Baba. Merlin's heart skipped a beat it was Freya.

"Me llamo Freya," Freya whispered and kissed Uther's hand, "Hace Frio." She shivered.

Translation: My name is Freya. It's cold."

"Well it is the dead of winter," Uther joked, "Meet my son Arthur." Arthur moved forward to kiss Freya's hand and shake King Baba's.

"Welcome, I hope you enjoy you stay in Camelot."

"Gracias Señor Arthur!" Freya smiled, "Como se llama?" She pointed to Merlin.

Translation: Thank you Prince Arthur. What is his name?

Arthur looked shocked, "Merlin? He's nobody just my man servant." Merlin's heart pounded in his chest but he said nothing. Could it really be her?

"Ah e nada! Si muy bien." Freya said smiling at Arthur.

Translation: Oh a nothing! Yes, very well.

Merlin sighed it could not be her. Don't get your hopes up, he thought.

Arthur laughed, "Yes a nothing exactly! Well Sir Leon and the translator will show you to your quarters."

Something caught Merlin's attention about the conversation that had just unfolded and he decided to follow them. He told Arthur it was to help them with their things but it was really for another reason.

"Lady Freya wait!" Merlin called following her and her father. Freya turned and looked at Merlin with wide eyes.

"Si Senor Merlin?" She said innocently, "Papa por favor salir."

Translation: Yes, Mr. Merlin? Father please leave.

"Hasta luego mi hija," The king replied going after Sir Leon to their room.

Translation: See you later my Daughter. The translator stayed.

Merlin tensed and swallowed noisily, "I thought you should know Spain is not an island. It is only surrounded by water on one side."

"Gracias Merlin. Que dia es hoy?" She touched his arm lightly.

Translation: Thank you Merlin. What day is today?

"Er December third I think…why?" Merlin asked as she rubbed his arm just like he remembered her doing when she lived.

"Es el tres de December? Que el ano?"

Translation: It's the third of December? What year?

Merlin touched her face, "It's December third 1191." Freya stiffened as the translator repeated his words.

"Que pasa Merlin llemo?"

Translation: What's happening Merlin love?

"I don't know Freya but you're here now and that's what matters." He hugged her tightly ignoring the translator's protests. Freya sighed contently resting her head on his chest. "You seemed to have moved up in the world." Merlin noted.

Freya smiled, "Si."

Translation: Yes.

It felt as if she never left. Merlin wanted to lean down and kiss her but if the King or Arthur got wind of it… He released her then and held her hand. "I've missed you so much it hurt! How have you been?"

"Igualmente. Bien y t'u?" She asked looking deep in his eyes as if she saw his soul and liked what she seemed to see in him.

Translation: Likewise. Well and you?

"I've been…all right." He allowed, shrugging and squeezing her hand. She smiled at him and then sighed.

"Nos Vemos Merlin." She turned and walked to her chambers.

Translation: See you Merlin.

Merlin sighed and smiled at the translator, "Mind not mentioning this to any one please?"

"Wouldn't dream of it lad! I had a girl once…bloody brilliant girly she was!" The man laughed and Merlin joined in a little uncomfortable.

"I've got to go or I'll be late…Prince Arthur...he'll be expecting me."

"'Corse he will. Better run along then!" The translator turned to go.

Merlin passed Arthur's chambers and went straight to Gaius's laboratory.

"Gaius! She…she's back! Freya's back!" Merlin said slamming his fist on the table if only for effect.

"Who?" Gaius asked confused as he lifted his heard to stare at the boy wizard. Merlin explained the whole story, "Merlin! You should not have hugged her in front of one of Uther's men! He might talk!"

"Oh come on! Who's he going to tell?"

"My lady Morgana, Uther's guest the lady Freya has developed a crush on one of the servants of the castle."

"Tell me the name of this _servant_." She ordered.

"The boy—Merlin!"

"Where have you been you absolute idiot!" Arthur shouted staring Merlin down like a hawk ready for his next kill.

"I…I was… helping Gaius," Merlin stuttered looking at his feet.

Arthur snorted, "You are the worst liar. Can't keep a secret to save your life can you?" The prince laughed at his friend's discomfort, "All right come on Merlin! Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Sire," Merlin said simply, "Just…tired is all."

"Oh tired are you? I see…maybe cleaning out the horse stables will wake you up," He said smiling deeply, "No better still!" Arthur dumped a bucket of water on Merlin's head, "That ought to do the trick!" Trick? There was that stupid word again.

"You are such a clot pole!" Merlin spat angrily whipping his face with his sleeves, "You couldn't be nice to me for one day even if you wanted too!"

"Get out! And don't come back until you're ready to apologies you…you absolute MORON!"

"Snail!"

"Wiener!"

"Ass!"

"Dumbo!"

"PRAT!"

"I thought I told you—you _filthy scum_ to get out!" Filthy scum? That hurt most of all. Why? Merlin didn't know. It wasn't as if he hadn't been asking for it. He, Merlin, had started it after all. He didn't make anther sound and walked to the door slamming it behind him.

The following morning Arthur felt kind of bad about his fight with his servant. _I was too hard on him_; he thought to himself, _I pushed Merlin too far…over the edge and back. _

"Arthur?" It was Morgana. She looked ravishing in her emerald gown and tightly braided hair, "Can I come in for a moment?"

"Oh…I suppose so. Sorry the place is such a mess; Merlin and I had a bit of a following out." Arthur laughed uneasily as Morgana sat gracefully in one of his chairs, "How are you? How's Gwen?"

"Better than some I'm sure," She chuckled darkly like a bratty child about to have their dreams come true, "So what were you and Merlin fighting about?"

"Oh nothing just rubbish naming calling and he was late and I still don't know why he was or where he was or...," There had been a lot of things Merlin had neglected to tell him that night. Had he really been helping Gaius?

"I see he hasn't told you yet," Morgana said smiling sweetly.

"Hasn't told me _what _exactly?" Arthur demanded angrily folding his arms and glaring down at Morgana as if to lift the truth straight from her mind.

Morgana chuckled, the fool! "Didn't Merlin tell you about his affair with the Lady Freya? They are quite sweet on each other."

"You're lying!" Arthur spat angrily and than apologized.

"I didn't want Merlin hanged," No really I do, "So that's why I told you instead of Uther…but Arthur if it doesn't stop we may have no other choice!" She buried her face in her hands to appear to be crying.

"I can fix this Morgana! I'll have a talk with Merlin and get him to leave Freya alone and no one has to know about it!" Arthur improvised.

"Oh good! Good…the sooner the better!" Morgana stood and hugged Arthur around the waist, "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way." Then she turned on her heels grinning evilly as she left the room.

Merlin awoke to sunlight beating on his face. He turned to see a sleeping Freya in a bed over. Smiling he recounted their conversation from the night before:

_After leaving Arthur's chambers Merlin had gone straight to see Freya. He had so many questions to ask her and he also wanted very much to forget about his fight with Arthur. _

"_I know I should not be here but…I missed you," Merlin said a little ashamed. It was the middle of the night and Gaius was sure to worry. _

_Freya smiled, "Come in Merlin." He did as he was told; pleasantly surprised by her English words, "I must say I am very glad you didn't bring that awful translator. Now we can truly speak!" _

"_To think I was just about to buy that whole espanol princess stuff," Merlin whispered grinning from ear to ear. _

"_All part of the act love," She giggled and leaned up to kiss him. Out of instinct he backed away. _

"_I should go…we can't do this. At least not now that you're royal." _

_Freya looked sad, "Don't you love me anymore?" _

"_Of course I love you! That's why I can't be selfish with you…besides if Uther found out we'd be…I'd be dead meat!" Merlin took another step back. _

"_Relax Merlin." She stretched her arms around his neck holding him there, "You have nothing to fear. I won't let anyone hurt you because of me. I promise." Then they finally kissed. The remainder of the night was spent with Freya explaining how the druids brought her back to life, how she hired Baba Dash to play King of Spain, how she came back to Camelot to repay her Merlin. _

Merlin smiled at the memory; leaning up in the cot he looked across the room at the still sleeping Freya, "Freya love wake up."

"'Morning!" She got up quickly and almost fell over. Luckily Merlin was fast enough to catch her.

"Careful love." Then they kissed.

The words of Morgana still echoed in Arthur's head. His man servant…his friend…was having an affair with a princess? No it couldn't be true…if his father got wind…! Arthur slipped out of his bed chambers to look for the little idiot.

"Arthur?" He whirled around to see who had spoken.

"Gwen!" His cheeks flushed, "H-how are you?"

"I'm fine. What are you up to?" She asked holding a try with someone's breakfast on it.

"Oh just looking for Merlin," He replied, "Who's breakfast is that?" At that his stomach growled.

Gwen laughed, "Hungry much Wart?" Arthur rolled his eyes at his old childhood nick name, "This is for the lady Freya. I'm going to her chambers now."

"Oh? I'm going there as well."

Gwen looked out raged, "What? Why?"

Arthur looked amused at her assumptions, "My man servant has developed a taste for fine young Princesses actually."

"Merlin? No!" Gwen said trying to hide her relief that it wasn't Arthur who had the interest in fine young Princesses.

"Morgana informed me of it this morning in the hopes of sparing Merlin the wrath of my father. I'm not sure it's entirely true but Merlin has been acting secretive as of late and why would Morgana lie?" Why would Merlin lie?

Gwen's facial expression faltered, "Morgana told you this?"

"Yes. Why?" Arthur asked his frown becoming more apparent.

"No reason…it's not my place." Gwen tried to keep her gaze on Freya's door a head but Arthur stopped her. He grabbed her arm gently and forced her to look into his deep clear blue eyes.

"Gwen I need you…to tell me the truth please. It will be our little secret. I won't tell a soul." His gaze was intense but kind.

"It's Morgana. She's not been herself ever since her return to Camelot. I think the sorcerers might have done something awful to her. I don't think she means any of us well anymore," Gwen shuddered and looked into Arthur's dead stare, "I fear I've said too much…my lord."

Arthur shook his head, "Gwen it's fine. I always want to know what's on your mind. But you're mistaken. Morgana wouldn't hurt anyone. " Of this Arthur was absolutely certain. Morgana had been his childhood friend and as close as a sister. Though he loved Gwen and respected her point of view he could not believe this betrayal of Morgana.

"Oh well I knew it was silly to think so horribly of Morgana," Gwen sighed walking again toward Freya's chambers. Arthur followed silently.

When they reached the door Arthur groaned, "Please don't be in there Merlin…please don't be in there..." Gwen slowly turned the knob. There was the Lady Freya and in her tight embrace was Merlin.

Morgana smiled evilly in a way she did best. Merlin was going to be punished and this time he would not escape.

"My sister what is it you wished to tell me?" Morgues asked opened Morgana's chamber door quietly.

"It is the best news sister!" Morgana grinned, "Tonight at the stroke of midnight the pesky servant Merlin shall die or at the very least be banished from Camelot forever!"

"This is wonderful news! I say this calls for celebration…how did you accomplish this accomplishment?" Morgues said slinking nearer to her.

Morgana seemed giddy and gushed, "It was easy! Merlin and the lady Freya had a bit of a fling. All I had to do was tell Arthur. I'm sure he is walking in on the happy couple right now!"

Morgues chuckled, "Good sister! Soon there will be no one standing in our way. But you must be careful …your work is not yet done." She looked out the window and pointed to the western sky, "Until Merlin breathes his last breath you will never be Queen of Camelot."

"MERLIN!" Arthur's screech felt like powerful hands pulling Merlin and Freya to different sides of the room. Merlin swallowed hard and looked down at his feet. He was so dead.

"H-hey." Merlin couldn't look at them. Couldn't look at the faces of his friends who would surely have him killed or take him away from Freya forever.

"I walk in on you snogging a royal and all you can say is _hey_?" Arthur swore.

Gwen cleared her throat, "I'll just leave this here then." She placed the tray of food on the table and hurried out of the room.

"I can explain," Merlin offered. He looked at Arthur for some sort of compassion but he all saw was anger and confusion.

"I wish you would," the Prince's voice was dead and a little annoyed sounding.

"You see the thing is—."

"I don't think _you_ see how serious this is Merlin!"

"You didn't let me finish—."

"Do you know what my father will do if he gets wind of this?"

"You can't tell him—!"

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"What about you and Gwen?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's kind of the same thing with me and Freya."

"How can that be? You've only know her for one day!"

"Feels like forever."

"You have five seconds to get out of here or so help me I will tell Uther!"

Merlin nodded and gave Freya a last glance and he ran out the door. He heard Freya and Arthur arguing but he knew he would never see Freya again. He closed his eyes and leaned on a nearby wall. He should never have stayed with her. He'd been selfish and now it was time to pay the price. She had made him feel so…safe.

"Merlin!" He heard Arthur call from down the hall. He made no reply and kept walking, "Can we talk about this?"

Merlin turned around to face the Prince, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Then don't speak just listen. The Lady Freya is getting married to Prince Lander in three days and I don't want you to screw it up for her. Though she may like you better than Lander is beside the point. What she sees in you I cannot fathom. " Arthur looked angrily at his man servant as he spoke.

"She…she's getting _married_?" Merlin felt tricked.

"Yes, to my cousin Lander here in Camelot in three days. Didn't she tell you that? Seems like you too would of shared secrets."

"Well we didn't."

"Oh." Arthur seemed to have grown bored with the conversation. "Get back to work than."

"Yes _Sire_."

"Merlin?" Gaius called from the bedroom door way, "Why are you still in bed this time of day? It's three o'clock in the afternoon!"

"I feel sick."

Gaius wrinkled his nose, "What are your symptoms?"

"Heart ache, depression, confusion, anger, and a feeling of overall uselessness," Merlin rattled off in annoyance.

"Oh is that all?" Gaius suppressed a small smile as he sat at the end of Merlin's cot.

"Isn't it enough that the love of my life is getting married in three days to another man without telling me? Or that she promised to keep me safe but Arthur found out any ways…if he tells Uther—," He was cut off by the old man.

"He won't."

"How do you know for sure? We had a bit of a falling out and I said some pretty mean stuff. " Merlin choked a sob and pulled the covers closer to him.

"He's your best friend. He will never hurt you," Gaius reassured him.

"Until he f-finds out about me b-being a sorcerer. Then he'll kill me."

"Not necessarily. Arthur is different than Uther," The physician whispered, "Come down and eat some soup when you're done moping."

Morgana was furious, "HOW COULD YOU ALLOW HIM TO _NOT_ BE CAUGHT BY UTHER? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

"I-I'm sorry Lady Morgana…Arthur didn't want him to get into trouble," Freya stammered, "I was sure he'd tell…"

"Ha! I knew the Prince wouldn't tell! _YOU_ WHERE SUPPOSED TO TELL ON HIM TO THE KING AND GOTTEN HIM KILLED FOR TOUCHING YOU THREE DAYS BEFORE YOUR WEDDING TO LANDER! THAT WAS OUR AGREEMENT! Or have forgotten who so gallantly brought you back to _life_?" Morgana snarled slamming Freya against the nearest wall in her chambers.

"N-no, no my lady never would I betray you! It's just I think I might actually love this boy..."

"Love Merlin? Ha! I know the game; you love him—he poisons you!"

"No he would never! Wait y-you loved him too didn't you?"

"Hmmm loved Merlin? Yes, I loved him very deeply…he betrayed me and he'll betray you too." Morgana thrust the girl to the floor, "Then what?"

"Lady Morgana? Lady Freya? What's going on in here?" Gwen asked opening the door slowly as she held a try with dinner for Morgana on it.

"Guinevere! Don't you ever knock?" Morgana said with her old sweetness. Freya got up quickly and brushed herself off.

"Oh um I'm sorry. I thought I heard shouting so I naturally assumed…my deepest apologies my ladies!" Gwen neatly placed the try on the table and hurried out of the room holding her breath as she raced to Arthur.

"Arthur! Open up! I need to speak with you!" She banged on the door, "It's about Freya and Morgana plotting together to kill Merlin! Please open up!"

The door opened but it was not Arthur who answered but his man servant. Hurt etched on every inch of his normally bubbly and happy face.

"Oh Merlin I'm so sorry," Gwen mumbled as she sat in one of Arthur's chairs waiting to tell him the news.

"Stop saying that Gwen. I already said I'm fine." Merlin gazed out the window, "What do you think Arthur will do about this? You have no proof."

"I know I know. He will not believe this of Morgana or Freya."

"There are none so blind as those who will not see," Merlin said poetically.

Gwen did not know how to respond. Merlin seemed so wise sometimes. She wanted to comfort him and tell him Freya wasn't worth the hurt but her words were caught in her throat. The look in Freya's eyes in Morgana's chamber didn't say hate but love. Morgana had loved Merlin too.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked her hand twitching.

Merlin turned to face the future queen, "Yes?" He leaned against the wall. Freya's betrayal was almost too much to bear. After all he had done for her.

"Did you—what I mean to say is…did you ever…?"

"Spit it out Gwen."

"Did you poison Morgana?"

"How did you…no I didn't. Why would I do such a hideous thing?" He looked out the window again lost in thought. How had she known?

"Well Morgana seems to think you had. That's what she told Lady Freya." Gwen whispered almost inaudible to human ears.

"Morgana said that? No wonder Freya hates me." Merlin smiled with discontent and sadness.

"No no Merlin! Freya could never ha—."

"What's going on in here?" Arthur demanded banging open the door, "Ah Merlin good to see you're taking up work time lounging on _my_ wall."

"Sorry," Merlin said halfheartedly.

"It's my fault Arthur. I came to see you and when you weren't here Merlin and I took up to talking while I waited for you," Gwen explained neatly.

"Oh? What was it you wanted to tell me?" Arthur said kindly. He put down his sword and bow on the table as he waited for her to speak, "Gwen?"

"You're never going to believe this…," Gwen said looking at her feet.

"Merlin you mind leaving the room while Gwen and I speak." It was an order not question.

"I don't mind. I was going to go die in a hole anyways," Merlin mumbled sarcastically as he started to leave.

"No no! He's part of it too!" Gwen squeaked. How could he go out there when the two most powerful women in Camelot wished to kill him?

"What do you mean _I was going to go die in a hole anyways_? Merlin are you alright? " Arthur asked worriedly reaching out a hand to grip his shoulder.

"Don't pretend to care about me…I'm just a servant. I don't matter as much…you could replace me in a day and never think twice!"

"You're wrong!" Arthur shouted clearly hurt, "You're my best friend!"

"Well you can say—wait I'm your best friend? That's weird."

"How so?"

"Cause you're _my_ best friend."

"Oh yes that is extremely weird." Arthur rolled his eyes, "Now Gwen what is going on with you today?"

"I believe Merlin might be in some form of danger due to some very angry sorcerers."

"I'm going to need more information then that Gwen," Arthur said smiling.

_He doesn't believe me_, Gwen realized, _He says he loves me but doesn't trust a word I say…he's found of Merlin too and doesn't listen to him either._

"Guinevere?" Arthur asked sounding concerned. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. Gwen flinched away.

"Y-you won't believe me…you never do!" Gwen was close to sobbing now. She sounded so hysterical even Merlin seemed to forget his bad mood to look at her with such sympathy it made Gwen tremble. Arthur did not deserve this.

"What do you mean? I always trust your judgment—,"

"My Judgment? Ha! You hear only what you want to hear! You're blind to other's faults!" Gwen put her hand over her mouth and looked away as tears came flooding down her cheeks.

"What is this? Be mean to Arthur Day or something?" He demanded angrily.

"I'm going to go with 'or something'." Merlin was beginning to sound like his old self. It reminded Gwen of why she was here in the first place.

"Arthur I'm so sorry…I didn't mean...It's just that—,"

"I think you should leave Guinevere." Arthur turned away from her to take his chain mail off.

"Just hear me out—!"

"Now," Arthur whirled his chain mail at his servant. Merlin gave a grunt as it landed in his arms, "Clean this up and put it away for tomorrow's tournament. I trust you can do this without screwing up?"

"Yes Sire."

"Good. Gwen why are you still here?"

"Merlin is going to be killed and you're busy with your tournament to try to save him!" Gwen had no idea why she was so angry.

"Who Gwen? Who is trying to kill Merlin?" Arthur shouted angrily slamming his fist on the table.

Gwen bit her lip, "Morgana and Freya."

"You're accusing the king's _ward_ and Merlin's illegitimate princess girlfriend of murder they have yet to commit," Arthur said slowly saying each word.

"I know it sounds ludicrous but—."

"I think you should leave."

"—Merlin is in danger!"

"Enough Guinevere!" Arthur shouted thrusting his shield down.

"Since it's my life that's in question may I have a say?" Merlin asked politely as he finished putting away the chain mail.

"Of course Merlin. Please enlighten us with your words of idiocy." Arthur said smiling without humor and sitting in one of his chairs. He rubbed his temple. "Morgana's a bitch," Merlin said with distaste.

"Merlin!" Arthur and Gwen said together.

"What? It's true! And as for Freya, well it's like what you said Arthur…I've only know her for a day."

Arthur blinked, "I find it highly unlikely that Freya would sleep with you and then team up with Morgana to kill you."

"Yes well maybe girls like doing that stuff before killing people!" Merlin retorted. His cheeks turning a rosy red.

"Oh my we are _not_ having any more conversations about Merlin's love life _ever_ again!" Gwen complained.

"Gwen's right. Please don't torture us with this tail any more Merlin," Arthur said fighting a grin.

"I won't if you won't."

"Deal," Arthur laughed, "It's getting late." Gwen took that as a dismissal.

"Oh um good night Sire." She turned to leave.

"There's no need to call me that," Arthur called after her.

Gwen turned, "There is every need Sire." She curtsied and then was gone.

Morgana paced in her chambers that night. It had been a close call with Gwen almost ruining everything by walking in like that. Now everything was fixed— Freya would betray Merlin to Uther and Merlin would die. Then Morgana could take over Camelot and become Queen. After taking care of Arthur and Uther of course.

"Hola Señor Uther!" Freya bowed before the King.

"Ah! Princess Freya what is it you need?" The King asked.

"Yo creo que Merlin es muy malo," Freya said with such guilt she shook.

Translation: I think Merlin is very bad.

"Why do you think this? What has he done?" The King demanded angrily.

"Porque el es horrible mi," Freya wept and felt so awful it hurt.

Translation: Because he is horrible to me.

"He will be punished! Of this you can rest your mind on."

Merlin sat next to Arthur on the front step the following morning, "What would you do if I died?"

"I s'pose I'd have to get another idiot, wouldn't I?" The Prince snapped.

"This morning when I woke up I had a _feeling_ that if ever I was to so close to the end…today would be…her chance." The servant breathed. Nether boy looked at each other. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. You are _not_ going to die. Not on my watch," Arthur promised.

Morgana appeared at the top of the steps in which they sat, "Arthur!"

"What is it Morgana?" He asked a bit annoyed. _Is he beginning to believe me? _Merlin wondered.

"It's Uther…h-he wishes to speak to you at once!" Morgana seemed stricken. Arthur looked her over…no she could not be an evil sorcerer.

"Well what does he want?" Arthur asked more warmly getting up. Merlin groaned but both the prince and ward ignored him.

"H-he is so angry Arthur…he…he…" Morgana began to sob.

"He what?" Arthur demanded, "HE _WHAT_?"

"S-said something 'bout Merlin. Oh I'm so worried!" She sobbed resting her head on Arthur's chest. Arthur frowned and pulled her off him.

"Oh? And when did you become his little messenger Morgana?"

"Er I—well uh w-what do you mean?"

"Nothing. I guess I better go." Arthur turned to Merlin, "Shine my armor."

Tournament horns sounded and everyone cheered ready for the fighting festival to begin. The only two people who weren't smiling (or evil smirking for that matter) were Arthur and Merlin.

"Alright. You're all set," Merlin said as he finished setting Arthur's armor.

"Thank you," Arthur's voice sound dead.

"Why can't you just tell me what your dad said?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Morgana said it had something to do with me."

"Well it did not."

"You sure?"

"Yes Merlin I'm sure!"

"Just tell me!"

"No! I have to go now."

"Good luck."

"Merlin?" Sir Leon asked coming up next to him. Merlin was so absorbed in watching Arthur take down anther appoint he didn't hear him approach.

Merlin jumped, "Leon you startled me." he laughed gripping his chest.

"Sorry," Leon mumbled barely audible, "You're under arrest."

"What?" Merlin asked trembling. How was he supposed to fulfill his destiny if Uther killed him?

"Something to do with Princess Freya. King Uther wanted to tell Arthur about it this morning but he never showed."

"Arthur didn't show?" Merlin felt tricked. Why would Arthur bail on his father? Why did Arthur lie?  
>"I'm so sorry Merlin." Leon grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.<p>

Arthur gripped the bench in pain, "C-can I still fight?"

"You are badly hurt sire," Gaius argued bandaging the young prince's arm.

"N-no, I can do it," Arthur groaned, "Where did Merlin get off too?"

"I haven't seen him all day. I thought he was with you—." But Gaius never got to finish because Arthur suddenly exited the tent.

"Gwen!" He called upon seeing her across the way. Arthur must of looked worried because she came rushing over to his side.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Merlin?"

"I thought he was with you—."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because…Oh my god you lost Merlin!"

"Since when is he my responsibility? You where supposed to keep an eye on him!"

"Oh is that so? Excuse me my lord, I must have forgotten that the life of _your _best friend and _your _man servant was in_ my_ care!"

"I cannot believe you sometimes! We went over this just this morning!"

"Yes we did and we agreed that if we kept Merlin and Uther apart everything would be fine. Uther would forget about what he was mad about."

"Yes Guinevere we did. And who is supposed to watch Merlin while I am busy kicking ass!"

"Uther is probably hurting Merlin right now!"

"Let's go!"

"Yes let's!"

Merlin fumbled nervously with the end of his shirt. This was it…the end to his _great_ destiny. Uther was going to kill him and Freya wouldn't even blink.

"Do you _deny_ these charges of assault?" The King asked darkly as if daring him to object.

"Yes," Merlin's voice rang clear and didn't shake.

"You dare lie to your king?" Uther said with such disgust it made Merlin suddenly very angry.

"I do not lie! You, Uther Pendragon, are the liar!"

"Seize him! He is to be killed at sundown!" Two guards grabbed Merlin and began pulling him out of the court room. It was then that Arthur walked in.

"Father, what are you doing?" the young prince demanded, "Let him go!" Arthur made a grab for Merlin but was pulled away by anther guard. All he managed to grab was Merlin's silly red scarf the man servant always wore. Arthur clenched it in his fist and looking at Uther he swore loudly, "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE FOR THIS! YOU CAN NOT DO THIS!"

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN NOT DO! I AM YOUR KING!"

Merlin sat glumly in the cell and twiddled his thumbs. Uther was going to kill him. There was no getting out of it. No one to save him.

"M-Merlin!" Gwen gripped the bars tightly, "I'm so sorry this happened—."

"It's not your fault," Merlin whispered gingerly as if coaxing a young child.

She should have been comforting him not the other way around, "Oh! I feel so dreadful…Arthur will have a word with Uther and…and…" And what? Gwen sniffled and quickly left the room.

Soon after Gwen was gone Gaius came to visit, "You need to—use magic to escape Merlin. It is the only way you can survive this."

"Gaius…If I use magic…Arthur, Gwen and everyone will hate me forever," Merlin said clearly upset, "B-but Gaius I don't want to die..."

"I know Merlin. I know." But what the two didn't know was Arthur was listing to their every word from down the hall.

MERLIN

Next week on Merlin:

"You lied to me!"

"It's no longer safe for you here!"

"Merlin! NO!"

End credits.


End file.
